


Her Darkest Night

by CristinaFF



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Danvers Sisters, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaFF/pseuds/CristinaFF
Summary: This couldn't be true, this was a nightmare, worst even: a déjà vu, she was losing everything again.Or when Manchester went too far.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 11





	Her Darkest Night

**It takes place during the 4th season, Alex is mind wiped and Kara is investigating Kaznia, while Manchester and Children of Liberty try to gain adepts. This is just some version of what came to my mind after reading Manchester was joining Supergirl on season 4 and I went to read a little wikipedia about him and his confrontation with Superman, this is what I'd hoped they would had done with Manchester's character, instead of using him for J'onn's character development.**

* * *

**Cursive are thoughts or past events**

**There are mentions of blood, some cursing**

* * *

It was dark, midnight moonless dark, but she stood in the once so very warm living-room of her home in Midvale and she stood frozen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He kept talking but she wasn't listening, her ears were trying to find other sounds, sounds that were missing, sounds that were silent dea... _"NO!, no, no no no."_ She couldn't accept this. She was Supergirl, she was the Girl of Steel, she was faster than a speeding bullet, she was Earth's Champion, she... she... _SHE WOULD HAVE HEARD THEM!_ But she didn't... A cold shiver run up her spine, how could she missed them?! 

She'd been working hard, so it wouldn't get to this. And now, as he kept moving around the pieces of furniture dispersed in the room, being a white noise in the background, Kara could only watch the glassy look on her sister's and Eliza's eyes, the blood that had long stop oozing from their wounds and the complete silent emptiness that came from their bodies. She was the 13 years old child again, she was in the soundless Phantom Zone, she was the girl left behind to try to compose that crazy piece of... thing... called life, only for it to be taken from her once again.

_///////// Last night..._

_\- So you say you can bring me Supergirl? Why?- Haley knew she had to seize this opportunity, but it was too good to come without cost._

_\- Yes and right now Supergirl ain't nothing more than a thorn, bothering both sides, she would oppose aliens but only while protecting the humans and the other way around, right now, she is of no use, not for you nor me, this way you can lock her up._

_\- How do you expect to do that?_

_\- A magician doesn't reveal all his tricks, otherwise the show couldn't go on, you just have to be there, recording everything so you can use it for later._

_\- It seems doable._

_/////////_

\- ... you should have known this was going to happen at some point, it was inevitable. I told you humans didn't deserve you, but you kept trying to save them, even when they turned their eyes away from you. You thought you could live among them, you thought they wouldn't turn on you the minute they knew your weaknesses. If you do a little thinking about this, in the end, you are the one at fault here.

That caught Kara's mind, taking her out of her inner turmoil, was he gloating? He was blaming her and at some point she was sure this was her fault, but.... it was all the instigation from his renegade group what made the people react with a savage fear to aliens, his band of so-called "ELITE" igniting more fear than any Children of Liberty's speech ever could. 

Yes, she was at fault, but none knew her secret, she hadn't told them, she went as far as losing her anchor, so her identity remained hidden, so this would never happen, she would even... She always criticized herself afterwards for not convincing Alex to do otherwise, for not having hung her cape and let Haley and the President cool off instead of letting her sister paid the price. Alex didn't need to save her then, she had been saving her since she was fifteen. But that brief moment in which Haley knew who she was it made all clear, hanging her cape wasn't enough, Haley wanted to use Supergirl on her favor, she wouldn't stop at nothing to gain the knowledge over who she was so she could exploit it, it didn't matter if she retired early. Alex also knew this and she took the fall. 

But even when Supergirl and Director Danvers couldn't see eye to eye, Alex and Kara were just as close as ever, just now with the roles reversed, now Kara knew about Alex's secret life and Kara couldn't tell her anything about hers, "life and its ironies" she told herself from time to time. 

_///////// Kara POV Supergirl 4x11 Blood Memory_

_\- Hey! Let her go! I said Let her go! This is your final warning.- Alex had the alien right on her sight it was impossible to miss the shot._

_\- No! Director Danvers, don't! - Out of instinct Kara shot her heat vision into the Director's gun which also reheated the magnets on the palm of Alex's gloves and with only a few seconds to spare into self aware of what she had done, Kara wanted to run to Alex to see the damage, but knowing the Director was not having any of it, Kara went and separated the pair of aliens fighting in front of her._

_Surprised with how lighter the burden on her other hand had become Supergirl turned to find herself holding above ground a human girl._

_\- Supergirl, you stroke an agent of the US Militar._

_\- And you were about to shoot down an innocent alien. - She made her choice and stood by it, Alex would have regretted to shoot an innocent alien in the heat of the fight._

_\- I was containing a volatile alien and you interfered. - Kara knew this Alex, this was out of her comfort zone Alex, which turned into by-the-book-Alex, just like when the atmosphere was filled with Kryptonite._

_\- That alien was just defending his home. These... these Children of Liberty wannabes were provoking him. They attacked a peaceful memorial. - She had to make her understand._

_\- Your words, no longer work for us. And I have a job to do, that's to uncover all of the facts, and that girl... she is not a Child of Liberty she's just a kid who took a drug to fuel her rage. - That baffled her._

_\- Why would someone...?_

_\- Because this world is filled with a lot of people that are bigger and stronger than her. And that kind of vulnerability it makes you angry when you feel powerless enough you would do anything it takes to feel strong. - And there was her sister, her fierce response with her compassion and empathy, the precise characteristics that made Alex Kara's hero, she almost betrayed herself with a proud smile, so she went to business as Supergirl and the Director._

_\- I can understand that._

_\- Really? How? When you're literally described as the Girl of Steel. On the outside and the in.- That was a blow, she didn't expect that, not the tone, not the sassy attitude, Supergirl had to stay at arms length of Director Danvers due to DEO regulation, but Alex could never believe that, isn't it?_

_\- You really think I don't know what it feels like to be vulnerable?_

_\- No, I don't. Now you either stand down, or I'll arrest you too. - That was beyond hurtful, she stood there broken, what have they done, how could they've been so wrong about the wiping choice._

_///////// Some random day_

_\- So, what are you up tonight? - Alex asked and Kara could read all over her demeanor she was asking for Kara to plan something for the both of them._

_\- Ah... I, gotta do a follow up with Nia, over some story we're writing. - She hated that, she hated having to lie to Alex about Supergirl following some leads searching for the head of the Children of Liberty movement._

_\- Ow, well, another time, anyway, at least I won't have to buy 10 extra-rations of postickers so... everyone wins - Kara gaped while taking her hand to her chest in a faux pretend of being offended._

_And as they both laugh, Kara only thought was of how hard it was to lie to her sister._

_/////////_

Nonetheless, Kara draw her strength from her sister, even without Alex knowing it, Director Danvers new insights made Supergirl understand better why the Children of Liberty ideals were so appealing, made her re-evaluate her standpoint, even then Alex was helping her and being the anchor she thought she had lost, maybe not in the same way, definitely not in the affectionate sisterly way, but still in Alex's own words there were some truths to what she said and Kara saw that, her reporter side told her there was always at least two sides to the same story, otherwise the story was a fraud, and there was wiped-mind-Alex giving her the other side of the construct she had on her mind about reality. 

So yes, maybe she wasn't close to Director Danvers, maybe she had to lie to Alex in this new reality, but one thing she would never stop doing was protecting the Danvers, her secret would never had got out, so "how could he gloat?!" was the wrong question, it was actually: " _How would he know?_ "

And then it hit her, " _what is he doing here?_ " All that crescendo that had been growing inside her mind, now had a point of release: Manchester. Kara didn't knew the moment she grab his throat and rammed with him against the wall, her eyes red, not from rage or unshed tears, but from the heat vision.

\- What are you doing here?! How did you get here? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!?

A release from the heat vision hit the wall behind Manchester, but the man didn't look even scared, he watched her with mockery on his eyes and up curved lips when he said

\- I told you, you didn't understand me, I told you, you couldn't know what I was feeling when I lost Fiona, of all the people I thought you and the J'onn would understand, how when all you love is gone and there is a hole on your heart you can't fill with anything, but you didn't you needed to be reminded because you let yourselves be absorb in the lie that a second chance is. I came... to see that look on your eyes, that crazy raging defeated moment of realization, when everything you care about, is no more. 

Kara's grip at his throat tighten, but he didn't lose his smile.

\- I-might-add...- he tried to continue - I-was-here...when-it-happened...

He touched Kara's temple, in a way that reminded her of J'onn, and with his other hand he touched a device on his chest. Suddenly Kara was in this very living room, but it was in the early afternoon, the couch wasn't turned, everything was as she remembered, as if the minutes before had only been a nightmare, she took breath with hope in her heart.

\- Mom! Mom, where are you!? We have to go! Come on! - there was a certain urgency on Alex's demand.

At the sight of her sister Kara ran to her, it didn't matter she was on her Supergirl suit, Alex could yell at her, hell! she could even shoot her with her side arm if she wanted, all Kara wanted was to hug her, but she went right through Alex, who didn't even acknowledge her presence and then it downed on her, she was in a memory or an illusion, Manchester has done something.

\- I know honey, I'm trying to reach Kara, but she is not answering.

\- I told you I have her covered, but I need you to come with me, they're coming, they...

Alex's sentence was interrupted by a shot that only missed her because she stretched herself to reach some clothes destined to be in the backpack she was preparing. 

\- Get down, behind the couch! 

Kara could see around, and the hair in the back of her neck stood, the house had every exit covered by an unnerving familiar golden masked crowd and then...

\- Good afternoon, ladies! I have to say Mrs. Danvers, your turkey roast is one of the best I ever tasted. Director Danvers, if you could please put down your weapon.

\- Manchester, what the hell are you doing here?!

\- Today, I'm just a messenger, but you see, I'm sorry to say that you are my delivery, for Supergirl.

\- What...?

All of sudden and without time for Alex to react the living room was taken by assault, like laser rays blue, purple, green, bullets, all rained from everywhere and all Kara could see, was Alex and Eliza trying to protect each other to no avail while the furniture was flying like it didn't weight at all. The place was trashed and Manchester simply stood there, some sort of force field around him deflecting the rays, waiting....

With a gasp Kara returned to her dark reality, Manchester was seated beside her.

\- Happy trip down memory lane there? I even saw you smile a little.

_///// Moments before_

_She had just returned from Kaznia, it had took her longer than she hoped, she checked her cell. There were over a 50 missed calls and many texts asking her whereabouts over and over, Nia's and Eliza's._

_Eliza: Kara, where are you, your sister is acting weird, something is up._

_Nia: Kara, is Alex, the vision, the one in your arms is Alex! Where are you?!_

_Kara took the skies and suddenly she felt herself being drained, a dart embedded in her back. She could feel a heartbeat from the roof of some nearby building, her last thought was where they got their hands on some kryptonite, when she woke up, she was in her worst nightmare._

_/////_

This time Kara was conscious when her hands gripped his throat again, though she was moving at a speed that could shame the very Flash, this time instead of rammed him against the wall she threw him through the ceiling. He couldn't be alive, this piece of shit shouldn't exist, she caught up with him about 4 miles up in the air and all the way down was blow after blow. 

\- WHY!? How could you!!! All of you... all you think Alex and I had a pretty easy life growing up?! You think your pain is the excuse for all the ill actions you spread. Me, having lost an entire world, Alex having to share EVERYTHING with a stranger and losing her father in the process. We didn't know what to do around each other, but we found a way! We acknowledge each other, we respected each other and we became the label so many had put on our shoulders since before we knew what it meant, WE - uppercut - BECAME - jab - SISTERS! - joining her hands above her head she pummeled him to the ground with one blow. 

He cratered the beach as they crashed and she grab him by his shoulders to make him stood up, keeping him steady and at arm's length. 

\- How could YOU!?

Without opening his eyes to look into Supergirl's, he could feel the heat from where she was holding him, his smile growing wider as a sense of peaceful content filled him, when she screamed he knew it was the end and he embraced it.

_///// Supergirl 1x02_

_-...but you never let that loss diminish your light. You've always had the heart of a hero Kara... way before you put on that S._

_/////_

\- And even now...- she said while trembling with self consciousness and breathing strongly through her nose in an effort to contain herself - you might thank her, for saving you. - Supergirl looked at him with so much hatred and sorrow. - Because once again her words are the ones that keep me grounded... instead of giving you the death you so much deserve. - Roughly turning him around, putting his hands behind his back slapping some plastic cuffs on them. 

Through all the beating Manchester had kept his mockery in place, right until Kara released her final heat vision on the sand behind him, right until he saw what "utterly defeated" meant in the presence of a bright soul. Fiona would've been so proud if she could had met Supergirl, the girl was as truthful as they came, and he was a petty fool, unable to look beyond himself. 

This time Manchester felt truly defeated, there was not master plan to show the world his version of reality, where even the righteous could be tricked into treachery, he had tried and had failed, his failure achieved in the moment he felt Supergirl turned him around moving his hands to his back. All he could do was let free those tears he fought for so long, he cried for Fiona, cried for what he lost, cried for the trust he had betrayed, cried for what he had done to Supergirl, to humanity, to aliens, and as he cried the surroundings started to fade. 

_///// The vision, a week before_

_\- Okay Nia, shoot, what you saw?_

_\- Fine - she took a breath - first there was Supergirl crying with a wounded person on her arms, but suddenly she is on a factory still crying, then everything turns red, children of liberty are feasting and a TV in the room shows your crest with the headline "The mask has fallen" and a United Kingdom flag with a black ribbon on the corner. Then Supergirl is crossing the skies with such hatred on her eyes for what lies bellow, she release her heat vision and that's it... sorry but I woke up shuddering._

_\- And no wonder why. Okay, could you... let's try to do this in pieces, because nothing there make sense. Let's start with the person on Supergirl's arms, could you see their face, their form?_

_\- No, everything was blurry, not like my later dreams, this wasn't like the one with Lockwood's wife. According to Brainy the vision ain't accomplishable yet, its blurry because there is something that will trigger it, we're still working on that._

_///////_

At first he felt Supergirl grip him tighter, like if she were expecting some sort of trick as a mean to escape, but then she saw it. She was never on Midvale, they were outside an abandoned factory, and there was a sound in the back of her head she never thought she would hear again, she turn around as a shaken Director Danvers with her team were surrounding her. 

Supergirl didn't know what to do, the red lights emitting from the team weapons gave her understanding that they were here to collect her, red-sun grenades, this had been planned, a set up. While the joy she felt at the sight of Alex Danvers could not be lessen, the betrayal of this pitiful plan was beyond any torture she could have deem possible from even the worst of Cadmus agents. 

With tears of joy she let go of Manchester who crumbled to the ground as a puppet without its threads, though Supergirl never saw him fall, she was looking straight into Alex's eyes, the brunette was dazed as if she just had a revelation, Kara gave two steps towards the Director, a soft smile starting to bloom on her face, but she stop as one from the team started to read her charges for assaulting a citizen. Kara never let go of Alex's eyes, they weren't Director Danvers's anymore, not quite Alex's yet, but they were the closest to Alex's Supergirl had seeing in a long time. 

By the end of the reading she rose her chin up, took a deep breath, swallow the lump on her throat and extended her hands to the Director. After the cuffs were in place and the betrayal took hold, Supergirl couldn't go back to see Alex's eyes again, it hurt too much, so she simply followed the steps that were being given in front of her, while rejoicing and amending her broken heart by hearing her sister's beating strong.

* * *

**Hi, just some clarifications... That might be confusing while reading, Manchester was able to create the ilussion because of the "thing" he took from the Fortress, the "thing" that allowed him to multiply on Lockwood's parade, the same that confused J'onn into beating a tied up guardia thinking he was Manchester, I've searched what it was, but haven't found any name for it, so it was what he used to deceive Supergirl.**

**And Eliza texts to Kara, were because Alex had been "radio silence" all day due to Haley's orders for the upcoming mission of "aprehending Supergirl", but given the set up, it played into the scene as well.**

**I had a little more written, about the afterwards, but it didn't add up quite much**


End file.
